


Bring you home

by Dontatmethanks2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Chief Investigator! Erwin, Criminal Minds Inspired, Depictions of death and injury, Detective! Mike, Detective! Nanaba, Detective/homicide unit AU, F/M, Fluff, Forensic Scientist! Hange, Forensic detective! Moblit, Head Detective! Levi, Mentions of Rape/Sexual Assault, Murder, Protective Levi, Tech Detective! Rico, Violence, ish, levi is soft for hange, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: It happened right under their noses, they’ve had to deal with abductions before- but never for one of their own.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi & Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Bring you home

Monday morning the homicide investigation unit received a call of a body found near a creek, they arrived within the hour it was called in. Chief of investigation Erwin smith, head detective Levi Ackerman, and forensic scientist Hange Zoe as well as detectives Mike and Nanaba were dispatched. They went about their routine of interviewing the witnesses who found the body, three young students who often took a shortcut through the forest and past the creek to get to school. As Erwin and Levi questioned them, Hange collected anything that looked to be evidence around the body with the help of her assistant Moblit Berner. The brunette then snapped photos of the body, making sure to capture every detail. She kept a neutral face as she did so, always mulling in her head to piece together what happened to the victim in front of her.

“Caucasian female brunette, looks to be about in her mid to late twenties-“ Hange mumbled loud enough for Nanaba to catch and write all the details down as the scientist continued to snap pictures. “Naked and looks like the cause of death was…-“ 

She lowered herself into a crouch near the victim’s prone form and pushed her glasses up her nose as she observed the bruising on the victim’s pale neck. “..strangulation.”

“Any signs of this being done by some perv?” Levi asked as he approached, leaving Erwin and some other officers to deal with the witnesses.

Hange tilted her head before looking up at him. “Can’t be sure until the official autopsy but it looks like that’s where it’s leaning towards.”

The raven nodded as she covered the body with a tarp and motioned for the coroners to prep the body for transfer. He let his steel colored eyes scan the scenery behind them, past the creek and through the trees of the sparse forest. They narrowed once something caught his gaze, it was brightly colored and half buried beneath some underbrush on the other side of the creek.

“Hold on-“ Levi murmured as Hange stood up, he stopped her from walking away by placing a hand on her shoulder, above the scratchy fabric of her stark white lab coat.

“Hm?” The bespeckled woman blinked and followed his gaze and immediately perked up once she spotted the object. She didn’t give him a chance to react as she practically bolted across the creek, not minding the fact that the water went above her shins as she bounded to the other side. The ravenette frowned as her work pants soaked up the murky water and splashed in the wake of her footsteps.

“Fucking four-eyes I said wait!” Levi growled and marched after her, taking his time to make his way across the creek by stepping over a couple of decently sized rocks- he jumped the rest of the way before catching up to her and yanking her back by the elbow. 

“Levi-“

“I told you to hold on, now look at the state of you- don’t think your riding back in my car like that shitty glasses.” Hange rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free from his grasp.

“That’s completely fine, clean freak- it’s only water..” She punctuated the sentence with a smirk as he scowled at her.

“Whatever, gloves.” The head detective held out his hand as she dug out a fresh pair of gloves for her pocket and placed them in his palm. He nodded a thanks and put them on before grabbing a twig off of the ground and bent down to move the leaves and shrubs away from the object with the twig. The raven’s thin, dark brows raised once he got a full view of what it was.

“Clothes..”

Hange hummed crouched down next to him. “Must be our victims’s, looks like they could have been hers.”

“They’re folded so neatly.” Levi commented with furrowed brows. The fact that whoever did this took the time to fold the victim’s clothes and place them neatly there for someone to find in perfect condition was…unsettling.

“Seems like they were, expecting for someone to find her..” The brunette beside him murmured and he clenched his jaw before standing up. “Bag it, it’s evidence.”

“Yessir!” Hange saluted him and motioned for Moblit to come over with an evidence bag.

Levi watched them bag up the clothes carefully and when they finished he walked back over the creek to fill Erwin in on what they found.

“Something about this is off.”

His superior raised a thick blonde brow. “How so?”

“I can’t figure it out yet-“ The smaller man shook his head and scowled. “Something about the way the suspect practically laid the crime scene out for us to find like some fucking Easter egg hunt.”

“He wanted us to find her you think?”

“Yes, exactly.”

Erwin nodded and rested a hand at his hip. “I believe so too, unfortunately those kids had to see it first.” That made Levi scowl even harder.

“Alright, we’ll do one more sweep around the area before we bring everything in for investigation.” Ordered the burly blonde. The rest of the detectives nodded and got back to work, Hange and her forensics team moved about the crime scene as well, searching for any more clues and evidence that was left behind.

What they did not realize was the fact that they were being watched from afar by a figure hidden within the trees.

“Write this down, ligature marks around the victim’s wrists and ankles suggest that she was restrained and held captive…judging by the type of bruising and its color, it was before she was murdered. Hm..” Hange droned on as she examined the body on the examination table in front of her while Moblit wrote down everything she said on the report.

“The strange thing is that there are no signs of sexual assault..this wasn’t a sexually driven murder…interesting. Perhaps the suspect knew the victim? No, that’s not right- they were much too patient with the way they treated the body. There are hardly any other injuries other than bruising.”

Hange sighed and bit her lip in thought, brows creasing as well. “The toxicology report will be able to tell us more…I’ll have to go to my lab.” She nodded and removed her gloves before nodding a thanks to the coroner and motioned for Moblit to follow her out.

Once she arrived at her lab in the precinct, the scientist immediately threw herself into analyzing and testing every single piece of evidence that they were able to recover. As always, this was the routine for every case she worked, Hange was dedicated to her work, it was her passion- even if she’d always ended up neglecting her own needs.

It was already ten at night when Levi found her peering through a microscope, alternating between writing down notes and switching through DNA samples. He sighed before rapping his knuckles against the window of her lab door and pushing it open with a frown.

“Four-eyes what the hell are you still doing here? It’s almost eleven.” The brunette jolted slightly and whirled around to face him with a wide grin.

“Hello detective short-stuff!” He rolled his eyes in response but let her continue. “Guess what showed up in our victim’s toxicology reports?”

“What?”

“Chloroform.” Her grin grew a tad wider. “The suspect must have used it to incapacitate her, though there is a heavy amount which suggests that he meant to keep her under.”

Levi only nodded, watching her with a blank expression. “Fascinating, Hange, really- but can you tell me why you are still here when the precinct is almost nearly empty? Have you even eaten anything? I haven’t seen you leave this shitty lab since you arrived.”

Hange waved him off. “It’s not empty, Erwin and Mike are still here doing paperwork- and yes I had a granola bar, curtesy of my dear assistant Moblit.”

“…Right, go home shithead. The evidence will still be here when you return, fully rested, in the morning.”

He ignored her pout as he grabbed her work bag and escorted her out of the lab.

“But Levi I was-“

“Go home, Hange.” Levi repeated sternly, shutting her up as he pushed her towards the doors of the precinct and called out. “And take a fucking shower!”

She giggled and waved at him, not missing the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. The brunette waltzed out of her workplace with her bag hanging over her shoulder as she made her way across the darkened car lot. Once she reached her car, which was parked at the far end behind the precinct, she fished for her keys in her bag and groaned when she realized she had left them at her lab.

“Stupid shorty, pushing me out like that..-“ The brunette grumbled and turned around, only to let out a strangled gasp when a figure suddenly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her backwards into her car door. Her vision swam a bit when her head ricocheted off the window, her glasses flew off and hit the ground with a crack as her body crumpled onto the pavement below, but she was still conscious. Quickly scrambling onto her hands and knees, the scientist reached for her bag that she dropped and managed to pull it towards her all while her attacker watched from above, almost as if they were observing her- savoring her movements. As soon as she pulled out a taser from her bag she was grabbed by her messy ponytail, pulling a yelp out from her. She flailed and struggled, dropping the taser as her attacker straddled her, effectively pinning her down on the ground. Hange was able to get in a few hits and scratches on them before they pulled out a dampened cloth and pressed it against her mouth and nose. She let out a muffled scream when she realized the severity of the situation, recognizing the chemical smell of chloroform, she kicked her legs out and scratched at her attacker’s wrists. Her movements slowed considerably as the drug began to take effect, eventually pulling down into a dreamless sleep.

At eleven at night that Monday, she never made it home.

“What do you mean she never made it home?” Levi snarled at Erwin, confusion and worry painting his pale features.

As soon as he showed up for work the next morning, he was greeted by the sight of yellow crime scene tape surrounding the car lot behind the precinct. He practically flew out of his car and ducked under the tape and jogged over to his coworkers who were gathered around Hange’s car.

His blood ran cold at the sight.

“Maintenance reported the scene in the morning, I had them lock down the scene once I arrived. Levi, she never left- her car and belongings are all here.” Erwin gestured to her strewn belongings that were scattered across the pavement.

Levi walked over, plucking a glove from one of the forensic detectives, and crouched down as he put it on before picking up Hange’s cracked glasses. He held it up closer to inspect, his stomach felt heavy in its place- like he wanted throw up the tea that he had before he left for work. Swallowing thickly he handed the lenses over to the evidence crew before standing up, pausing to watch Moblit swab at some blood that was smeared on the window of Hange’s car door. There was a spiderweb-like crack on the window as well and Levi had physically turn away from the scene before he rammed his own fist into the window.

Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze to help ground him. “Levi, they found something on the camera footage.” This caught his attention and Levi immediately made his way inside the precinct where the tech department were going over the footage.

“Show us what you found, now.” The raven ordered and leaned over detective Rico Brenszka’s shoulder to watch the monitors as she scrolled back to the beginning of the footage. It showed Hange trotting behind the building and heading to her car. Levi watched as a figure with a large, presumably male build, approached her from behind, startling her as she turned around before slamming her into her car.

That explained the shatter and blood on the window. He clenched his fists and kept watching.

They watched as she dropped and grabbed her bag. “This part…he just watches her for a moment.” Rico mumbled with crossed arms. Levi’s blood burned at the sight of the attacker grabbing Hange by her hair and wrestling her onto her back. She put up a fight no doubt, this was Hange, If she weren’t caught off guard or incapacitated by not being able to see without her glasses then she would have been able to take him. Levi let out a low growl once the attacker pulled her under with the chloroform and scooped her up, putting her into the boot of his car that was parked facing the cameras so the license plates weren’t visible. He then climbed into the drivers seat before driving off.

“Fuck..” Levi whispered and leaned back.

“Levi-“ Erwin reached out to him but Levi shrugged him off and kicked a nearby chair, causing it to skid across the room and flip onto its side with a loud crash. The nearby detectives jolted in surprise.

“Fuck! This is my fault, if I hadn’t…I should’ve just took her home myself.” He whispered the last part and rested his palms onto the desk where the monitors were propped on.

“This isn’t your fault Levi, you couldn’t have expected this to happen. But I need to know if you can focus, so we can bring her home.” Erwin murmured, so only Levi could hear. The smaller man nodded and took a moment to compose himself before straightening up and turning to face Rico.

“Please tell me you managed to get that fucker’s plates.” The silver haired detective gave him a determined look.

“Of course we did, what do you take me for?” As she spoke she rewinded the footage to earlier in the day, when the car first pulled into the car lot. He moved the car into different parking spaces throughout that day and Rico paused the footage once she got a good frame of the plates.

“A fucking Godsend.” Levi muttered. “Run those plates as quick as you can.”

Rico nodded and cracked her knuckles before getting to work.

An hour later they had a hit, the car belonged to an Eren Kruger. He definitely fit the description, his height and location were accurate. He seemed to be the elusive type, kept a low profile and had no social media. Though he was reported for stalking women of Hange’s description, multiple times.

Levi hated him already.

As soon as they recovered his address, Levi- along with Erwin, Mike and Nanaba immediately drove to the location. It was a rustic looking farmhouse that was a ways away from the precinct, only a couple other farmhouses were nearby but other than that there was just acres, and acres of farmland and forests. 

They pulled up and strapped themselves with their weapons and vests. First Nanaba and Mike searched around the outside of the house while Erwin and Levi checked inside. They knocked of course but received no answer, that’s when Levi kicked the door open with an immense amount of strength, he didn’t even break a sweat. The two higher ups swept through the the house, Erwin went upstairs and Levi searched the floor level. He kept his gun raised at a level height as he made his way into the kitchen area, that’s when a figure suddenly shot up from behind the counter and bolted out the back door.

It was Kruger.

“Shit-“ Levi cursed and tore off after him, leaving the back door to slam against the wall and alerting Erwin who ran downstairs and called for backup.

Levi’s nostrils flared as he chased after Kruger, he was fast but he could keep up. The suspect led him into the woods, ducking and weaving in between trees, trying to get the detective off of his tail. Once they reached a clearing, the raven managed to tackle Kruger onto the ground and the two began to wrestle against each other. Levi kept a firm grip on his pistol and jammed the butt of it into the side of Kruger’s head.

“Where is she?!” The head detective demanded as he pinned him under the barrel of his gun. “Where is Zoe?!”

“Zoe?..no…Helena, she’s safe, safe with me- I finally got her back..” Kruger smiled up at him in between pants as he held his arms up, Levi could see a couple of raw scratches and bite marks that most likely came from Hange.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Answer me!”

“I had her, she left me so I got her back..she won’t leave me this time again. The last time I had to- I had to make her quiet you see? I gave her back, you saw right? Helena saw it too, I kept her clothes nice and neat like she always liked it.”

Levi glared down at him. “What are you talking about you sick fuck, tell me where you have her- UNGH!” The shorter man grunted when Kruger suddenly sprang up, not giving him enough time to react as he slammed his body against his and ran off.

“Fucking..hell!”The ravenette growled and got up, running after Kruger once again who ended up leading him to a barn house. As soon as he saw the man enter, his heart froze and he sped up, practically slamming his body against the barn door and slipping inside. He was greeted by the sight of Kruger holding Hange against him, on hand gripping the base of her throat and the other was holding her in place. She wasn’t wearing her lab coat, she was stripped down to the tank top she’d always wear under her shirt as well as her boy shorts. Her hands were bound behind her back and it looked like her ankles were previously bound judging by the red looking rope marks around them. Her hair was free from its ponytail and spilled over her shoulders in a matted mess, she looked out of it but her amber eyes widened when Levi showed up.

“Levi-“

“Let her go, Kruger.” Levi raised his gun higher and squared his shoulders. He could hear the distant sound of sirens, letting him know that backup had arrived. “It’s over, let her go.”

Steel gray eyes met warm amber ones as they danced with fear and confusion. ‘It’s okay.’ Levi mouthed to Hange who let out a shuddering exhale. Kruger shook his head and adjusted his grip on Hange, pressing his palm up her neck and flexing his fingers around it, momentarily cutting off her airway. Her hands flew up to weakly claw at his wrist as she wheezed a bit.

“Let her go, now!” Levi growled and Kruger relaxed his hand a little, letting the brunette breathe properly.

“I can’t let her go, I won’t. Not again.” He murmured and nuzzled the side of Hange’s head with his cheek as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small but sharp blade.

Levi reacted quickly.

Bang, Bang!

He shot him twice precisely, once in the shoulder, causing him to drop the blade and release Hange who dropped to the floor, allowing for Levi to shoot him once more in the leg. Kruger cried out in pain and fell back, clutching his weeping shoulder as he stared up at the barn ceiling.

“Hange-“ Levi breathed as he kneeled down beside her held her against him. Backup arrived just in time to take Kruger into custody, they waited until paramedics showed up so they could handcuff him to a gurney and wheel him into an ambulance.

Levi paid them no mind and focused only on Hange, he set his gun on the ground beside him and pulled her into and embrace. The scientist clung onto him tightly, her hands gripping onto the back of his vest as she tried to explain what happened. She stuttered and tripped over her words as a few tears escaped without her realizing. She wasn’t one to cry so much, he knew that.

“Shh, shhh- it’s okay, it’s alright. We have you now, you’re safe.” He whispered into her ear and stoked her hair, feeling the sticky matted blood against his fingers. 

“H-He killed her, our case, he did it.” That made Levi pause and pull away to look at her face, she looked terrified of course but also tired and relieved that he was there. “He was going to kill me Levi..”

His jaw clenched as he helped her up onto her feet, she stumbled a little, most likely from her head injury and drugged state combined. Levi held her close to him while he guided her over to another ambulance where they sat her down and draped a blanket over her shoulders before treating her head wound. Levi moved to go report to Erwin but Hange stopped him by grabbing his wrist and looking up at him with large pleading eyes.

“Don’t leave me please..” They way she said it, in a voice that sounded so small and scared, it made his heart twist and his blood boil in anger. He wanted to rip Eren Kruger from that ambulance he was in and break every single bone in his body while he bled out from his injuries. Instead, he composed himself, letting out a soft sigh as he gently slipped Hange’s hand in his before sitting down next to her. “Alright, I won’t. I’ll stay with you.”

She gave him a small relieved smile and squeezed his hand, wincing a little when the paramedic applied too much pressure to her head wound. Levi gave him a warning glare and the medic stepped back.

“We’ll have to take her to the hospital for overnight observation in case she may have a concussion.” He said as he helped the brunette onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Levi was right behind them, climbing inside once he got the go ahead from the paramedic. He notified Erwin through a text that he would be riding with Hange to the hospital and gripped her hand once more when she reached out for his.

After a short drive, Hange was admitted and was now resting comfortably in a bed after undergoing a few tests. She was treated for a mild concussion before she was able to finally sleep, and boy was she deeply asleep, who could blame her, she looked utterly exhausted when Levi found her. After speaking to her doctor and nurses, he slipped inside her room and pulled a chair up to her bedside. The pale eyed detective sat down so he could hold her hand as she slept, as well as lay his own head beside hers on the hospital pillow.

He watched her brows twitch subtly at the movement before relaxing completely into his touch. She mumbled something intangible and cuddled closer to him. Levi smiled softly as he pulled the blankets higher over her shoulders, finding the eccentric woman’s sleeping face absolutely adorable.

Sure she’d often get on his nerves just about every time she opened her mouth, and disgusted him whenever she’d show up to work without showering- especially since she literally pokes and prods around dead bodies for a living. Through all her craziness, she still held a special place in her heart, wether he’d admit it or not. They both went through training together and were able to form a bond once they were placed in the same task force and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a certain way towards her that wasn’t just a strong friendship. Watching Kruger abduct her like that on the surveillance footage terrified him, it was the closest he’d ever felt to wanting to commit murder. The thought of her being her or even possibly being killed by their very own suspect almost made him feel physically sick.

“Watching me sleep isn’t creepy at all…” Hange’s thick, sleep laden voice was what interrupted his thoughts. Levi blinked and refocused his gaze on her, she was half awake with heavy lidded eyes- though she wore a lazy version of her signature grin.

“Is that any way to talk to the person who saved your life?” The short man deadpanned, eyes narrowing teasingly at her.

“Mmm..” The scientist hummed and stretched before squinting her own doe eyes at him. “..my glasses? I wanna see your grumpy little face in high definition.”

Levi rolled his eyes and pinched her nose in between his thumb and forefinger. “They’re broken, I’ll bring your spare later today.” 

“Thank you dear.” Hange smiled over her nasally voice since the raven still had her nose in a firm grip. “What has my nose ever done to you huh? Poor thing just wants to smell.”

“Dork.” Levi mumbled and shook his head once he released her nose, he flicked it when she inhaled dramatically. The woman laughed lightly and hugged his arm that leaned on her bedside, he let her snuggle into him and watched as her eyelids grew heavy again. “Thank you…for saving me short-stuff.”

He hummed in response and nuzzled his chin over the top of her head and waited a while, until he was sure she fell back asleep.

“…I’m sorry-“ The detective mumbled, just below a whisper as his gunmetal eyes slid closed. “I should have never kicked you out…I should’ve let you stay, I- or took you home…it won’t ever happen again, I promise you-“

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep.” Hange grumbled from below and shuffled closer to him, tucking her face into his neck before stilling once more. 

Levi’s left eye twitched slightly in irritation before he sighed and let his body relax. “Stupid four-eyes.” He punctuated his statement by pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, over the coarse material of the bandages that were wrapped around her head, and rested his own over her pillow.

At three on a Tuesday afternoon, she made it home.


End file.
